DejaVu
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: Spoilers Post AWE. What will happen to our favorite pirates after AWE? An extremely different looking person's back from the dead, and out for revenge and control of the sea. I suck at summaries. Review please!
1. Open Sea

Sorry, I know it's really short, but this was a really good stopping place. I promise that they'll get longer.

* * *

It was the most beautiful sunset that the island had seen for about four years. The island with the cliff with the small cabin on it, and the grassy plain that turned into a beach. On that beautiful island with the beautiful sunset sat a beautiful young woman. She sat on the beach gazing wistfully out to the horizon with a little boy on her lap. She wore a thin ankle long dress that was suited for the summer weather. Her light brown hair flew around her face. On her face, her brown eyes held such sadness that was also shown by the tears running freely down her tanned cheeks. The sleeping toddler had much resemblance to her, but with darker hair. His angelic face was peaceful in his sleep. The woman stood up with the boy in her arms. She started running. Her bare feet fell into step as she run on, in the direction of the small cabin. She reached the cabin, and went inside.

Minutes later, she came back outside. She was still wearing the dress, but her feet were covered with boots. The boy was in one arm, and in her other arm was a small bag. Attached to the bag was a scabbard with a beautiful sword inside. She started running again, this time back toward the beach. She reached the beach, and ran along it until she came to a dinghy. She put the boy in the dinghy along with her pack. As she pushed the dinghy into the water and climbed in, she quietly said two words, "I'm coming." With that, she started rowing vigorously out to open sea.

* * *

Please review so i'll continue!!! 


	2. Welcome to the Pearl

I do not (tear) own Pirates of the Caribbean, the only thing I claim as mine is the plot, and any new characters.

* * *

Jack Sparrow had gotten his ship back, again. His crew had left Barbossa in a dinghy and picked him up from his own dinghy. As he walked from the wheel to his cabin he heard shouts of, "longboat!" or "dinghy!" Jack ignored them, his crew could handle it, he meanwhile, was going to work try to figure the navigational charts to find his way to the Fountain of Youth. As he worked, he heard more shouting, and this time a woman's voice saying, "I need to see him NOW!" Grinning from ear to ear, Jack heard Ragetti say, "As you wish poppet." Jack tried to look unconcerned as the door to his cabin opened and he heard someone walk in.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," the woman said.

"Elizabeth," Jack responded, half grimacing, half grinning as he turned around to face her, "how is your dearly beloved?"

At those words, Elizabeth's face fell, and Jack mentally berated himself, "sorry."

"Jack," Elizabeth called, "there is someone I'd like you to meet," she reached her hand behind her, and gently pushed out the young boy she'd been with earlier, "This is William Turner," she said, "he's my son."

Jack, not knowing how to respond said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I didn't come just to introduce you though Jack," Elizabeth pressed on as she once again started tearing up.

"Of course not," Jack replied sympathetically.

"I'm so lonely; I need to be doing something."

"Ah," Jack said, "well I'm sure I could find something," he continued seductively as he took a step toward her.

"Jack," Elizabeth scolded, "I love Will, you can't change that. I meant I want to join your crew."

"What makes ye think I'll take ye?" Jack questioned. Elizabeth just looked at him, and he said, "Welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl Mrs. Turner."

* * *

Srry, still too short. PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Where is he?

Hey guys, still short but not as short as the others.

* * *

It had been five years since Elizabeth and William Turner had joined the crew of the Black Pearl. By then Elizabeth had put on more suitable clothes and was always carrying her sword and pistol around with her. 8 year old William was learning how to handle a sword and a ship, and he was very good at both. He had been told many stories about the adventures of his parents and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, though not all of the darker more painful ones. He still didn't understand where his father was, and why his mother was often sad. It was storming, and everyone was helping out above deck, even little William.

"William," Elizabeth called out to her son, "please go below deck, it's not safe in this weather."

"But mother," he complained, "I want to stay and help."

"Will," Elizabeth said sternly.

"Yes, mother," Will finally gave in.

As William went below, Elizabeth went up to Jack, who was steering the ship.

"Jack," she called, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course luv," he replied, "we must get to Tortuga tonight."

"OK," Elizabeth gave in, "but if anything happens to William because of this storm, it's your head on the line."

Jack gave a roguish grin, happy that Elizabeth was actually showing a bit of her old self. She had been acting strangely since Will had had to leave.

* * *

Later that night, when the storm was clear, William went above deck to find Jack at the wheel, and Elizabeth on the opposite side of the ship, staring of to sea as she so often did. As William soundlessly moved closer to his mother, the moonlight shone on her cheeks where he noticed a single tear.

"Mother?" he moved closer, and put his arms around her to comfort her, "you're thinking about father aren't you?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"Where is he?" he asked, "You never talk about him now, just in the past. I know you said we'll see him soon, but when?"

Elizabeth looked at her son; he had inherited her curiosity, "Maybe another time William, just not now."

William nodded. As he stood next to his mother, he heard her quietly say, "Please let me see you." She wasn't talking to William, in fact she had whispered it as if she was talking to a ghost. Just as Elizabeth reached up her hand to wipe her tears, Jack came and said, "let's go."

* * *

Hey guys, if you read this story, I'd love it if you would review. 


	4. Tortuga

They're getting longer!! YaY!! I want to thank everybody whose reviewed, I really appreciate it, it helps motivate me.

* * *

Jack William and Elizabeth had just sat down in the tavern in Tortuga, and Elizabeth looked around. Her eyes found a single man at a table that wasn't drinking, talking, or fighting. He didn't look like a pirate either. As she looked closely, her eyes widened and she got up and walked over to him with the chest in her hands as Jack and William watched her with their eyes. 

"James Norrington," she said to the man, "I thought you were dead!"

The man looked up at her in surprise, "I'm not James Norrington; I'm his brother, Michael. Who are you?"

"His brother?" she questioned, "He never told me about a brother. I'm Elizabeth Turner."

"Yes, his brother, his twin actually. He told me a lot about you or at least, a lot about Elizabeth Swann as I assume that you have married. He said he loved you but you fell for another."

"Tis true," Elizabeth admitted.

"Do you know where he is?" Michael asked, "I've been looking for him."

"Michael," Elizabeth looked at him sadly, "James is . . . . James is dead."

Michael stared at her, not knowing what to say, "Oh."

"Here, come join me," Elizabeth broke his trance.

Michael nodded and followed, "and what are you doing here? In these clothes? With these people?" he nodded at Jack.

"These," she swept her arm around the room, "are MY people, and this," she motioned to William, "is my son. James obviously failed to mention much to you. This is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Thank you Elizabeth," Jack said.

"Where is your husband?" Michael asked

Michael regretted that as Elizabeth frowned and her eyes grew blurry. She resisted crying though, and said only, "at sea." Michael left it at that, as he did not want to upset her more.

"You can come with us," Elizabeth blurted out randomly, "you can join the crew."

Michael pondered for a moment, "OK, I suppose I will, seeing that I have no where to go, and you probably need someone to protect you."

Elizabeth set the chest down on the table almost knocking Jack's rum over as Jack hastily grabbed for it and glared at her. She threw her cloak over it and sat down, looking at Michael who followed suit.

"I can take care of myself," she told him with pride and stubbornness, "I've done more than you know."

Michael looked at her for a moment, and shrugged it off, "I shall look after you none the less; a lady shouldn't be among pirates."

Elizabeth sighed and muttered, "Never mind."

Right then, the door to the tavern opened, and three men walked in. The man in front had many small ponytail beards, and his hair was grey. He looked somewhat familiar to Elizabeth. They started walking towards they small group, and Elizabeth stood up as she saw Jack's face; it was wide with recognition and horror. She was about to turn around and question the men, when she felt a rough arm around her neck.

"Ahh, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Turner," a familiar voice said, "I suggest you don't move Jack."

As he said that, Michael rushed at the man holding Elizabeth with a sword drawn when the other men grabbed him and took his sword out of his hand. Elizabeth turned her head back to see her captor, she still couldn't figure out who he was. Meanwhile, William had grabbed the chest and hidden it behind his back, and Jack had just sat shock still. Jack finally got up, and made to attack the man, when a soft click was heard and he froze. Everyone looked to the right of Elizabeth's head, and saw that there was a gun there, loaded and pointed at her.

"I told you not to move, Jack," the man said, "now, if you'd be so kind to let me leave with this lady, I'd be very grateful."

Jack didn't move, and William let out a barely audible, "no."

"And who are you?" the man asked William.

"No one," Elizabeth was finally able to speak, "just Jack's cabin boy."

The man looked at William suspiciously, but then just shrugged, and said, "Off we go."

He pulled Elizabeth behind him, and was followed by the two men who still had Michael in their hands. Elizabeth gave Jack one last look of pleading, and William one last look of worry, and then she was gone.

As they left the building, she looked at the man carrying her and said with dignity, "I can walk."

The man grinned and set her down, keeping his pistol pointed at her.

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	5. Deja Vu

Hey guys, thanks for all the revies, keep it up!

* * *

Jack still sat at the table in the tavern in Tortuga. William was still there with his arms wrapped around the chest, and tears in his eyes. Jack's eyes scanned the room, and his head popped up when he saw someone he recognized. It was Ana Maria. He stood up, motioned for William to follow, and walked over to Ana Maria, William right behind him.

"Ana Maria," he said, flinching as if expecting a slap, it never came.

"Jack Sparrow," she said, "what do you want?"

"Well," Jack said, "I have a bit of a dilemma."

He told her what had just happened, and showed her William and the chest.

"I can't take care of them," he said, "I must go inform Will and go after Elizabeth, so I was hoping that you'd come along and watch over the boy and his chest."

Jack thought she was going to refuse, but then he saw the sympathy in Ana Maria's eyes, and she said, "of course."

"Thank you," he managed.

* * *

Elizabeth, Michael, and the three men reached a ship called _Calypso _(hint, hint), and they climbed aboard.

"Put her in my cabin," the leader who seemed to be the captain commanded, "and lock him in the brig."

"Yes sir," one of the men agreed.

"What!" Elizabeth shouted, "Let me go with him! Michael!"

A couple of men grabbed Elizabeth and forced her into the captain's cabin while Michael was forced below deck.

"Great," Elizabeth thought to her self, "somehow this all seems familiar. Now just watch the captain want to eat dinner with me."

She didn't have to wait long, soon after the captain came in followed by two men with trays of food.

"This is Déjà vu," Elizabeth thought to herself.

She sat down at the table across from the captain and started to eat.

"So Mrs. Turner," the man said, "Welcome to my ship."

"What exactly am I doing on your ship?" Elizabeth asked, "And who are you?"

"You are here," he said," because **Time's up.**"

Elizabeth looked up quickly with fear in her eyes, she knew that voice.

"But," she stuttered," how did you? You can't. Davy Jones? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Ah," he replied, "Calypso didn't much like me being dead, so she brought me back."

"Then what do you want me for?" Elizabeth repeated her earlier question.

"Let's just say that it's a little matter of leverage," Davy chuckled.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered, "Of course."

"Love, it's a curious thing. It'll be nice to control the sea again. We'll I must get back to my ship."

"Wait," Elizabeth called as Davy left the cabin, "let me go to the brig!"

"As you wish Mrs. Turner."

* * *

Later on the Pearl, Jack was discussing with Gibbs on how to find the Flying Dutchman.

"You see," Jack was saying, "Dear William only unknowingly finds someone if they're dead, so we have to die without dying, because I really wouldn't appreciate dying."

"Right," said Gibbs, not getting it at all.

"Just do what I said earlier," Jack gave up, tying a rope that was attached to the main mast around his waist.

He checked to make sure it was tight, then jumped over the edge of the boat, letting himself sink. Just as it seemed that he would drown, Jack felt hands lifting him up as he was set down on the deck of a ship. He looked up, and saw a familiar face.

"Will," Jack said getting up, "I was hoping I'd find you here."

Will rolled his eyes, "what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," Jack informed him, "on the pearl."

* * *

Ty for reading!! Keep checking, cause I'll post almost daily


	6. Good News, Bad News

OK, here's my new, and hopefully improved chapter six.

* * *

"Will," Jack said in his cabin on the Pearl, "I've got good news and bad news. Here's the good news."

Jack motioned to the doorway as William walked in with the chest in his arms.

"William Turner the second, meet William Turner the third," Jack instructed.

"William eh?" Will responded, "Good strong name, no doubt name for yer father."

William giggled, "Yes."

"What does yer mother call you by then?" Will asked.

"William," the boy said shyly, "Just William."

Will smiled and shook the boy's hand, "Alright then William, nice to meet you son."

William shook his father's hand, and went to hug him, "Mother and I have missed you so much, even though I've never met you."

"I missed you to William," Will smiled, "Even though I didn't even know you existed. Ok then Jack, what about Elizabeth? Where is she?"

"Umm, well," Jack hesitated, "I was getting to that."

"William, why don't you go out onto the deck and hang with the rest of the crew. You can meet with your grandfather if you like."

"OK," William looked at them suspiciously before leaving the room.

Will turned back to Jack seriously, "She's the bad news, isn't she?"

"Uhhh," Jack squirmed, "Yes. She was kidnapped, by Davy Jones. Don't ask me how that's possible, because I don't know."

Will's mouth dropped open, "What?!?!?!?!"

"Yea," Jack said, "Sorry mate. I tried to stop him."

"Ok, Jack," Will got a hold of himself. You stay here and make sure that William and the chest stay here with you and safe, and I'll find Elizabeth."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I'll figure it out," Will desperately hoped.

Elizabeth and Michael had been sitting in the brig for a few hours, and they hadn't said anything.

"Elizabeth," Michael finally ventured, "What's going on? Why does this man want you?"

Elizabeth sighed, "It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Ok," Elizabeth gave in, "But you have to promise not to interrupt me."

"I promise," Michael said solemnly.

So Elizabeth launched her story. She started with meeting CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, getting kidnapped by Barbossa, and the cursed Aztec Gold. She told of being arrested, escaping, Davy Jones, and of killing Jack. She informed him of the end of the world, the battle against the EITC, and how Will became captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _She spoke of her son, William, Calypso, and she told him why Davy Jones had kidnapped her, because he could get control of the sea through her and then Will.

When Elizabeth finished, she looked up, and saw that a few crewmembers where looking at her, entranced by her story.

"What," she asked irritably.

They mumbled a bit, and then went back to their jobs, leaving Michael and Elizabeth in their cell.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it. Feel free to re-read and re-review!

Thanks to vampirebee for helping and motivating me.


	7. Relations?

Hey Guys, please read and review!!

**

* * *

**

I can't believe it; I look at her now, she sitting against the wall, her head high. She seems so strong. Most people wouldn't have been able to make it as far as she has, and now, being kidnapped again, she holds her head stubbornly high. I know now that I will find a way out of this, I must help her.

**3****rd**** Person**

The two of them sat there, there thoughts wandering elsewhere. The ship swaying gently, like a rocking chair or a cradle. An angry voice was heard from above deck, getting closer. Elizabeth perked up, resting her elbows on the bars of the cell, and looking out. Michael stood up warily, waiting for what would happen next.

He didn't have to wait long, seconds later Davy Jones came up to the cell and unlocked it, speaking as he entered, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Elizabeth questioned uncertainly.

"You know who," Davy said angrily, "Your son!"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, and then closed it again before settling on, "Why would I tell you that?"

"Where is he?" Davy ignored her, "Tell me, now!"

Elizabeth looked at him defiantly and hissed, "Never."

Davy lost control, and struck her down with his elbow, causing her to lose consciousness.

Davy turned to Michael, who had run to Elizabeth when she had fallen, "Who are you?"

"Michael," he responded nervously.

"Michael who?"

"Michael Norrington," he said unwisely.

"Mr. Norrington," Davy smiled, "By any chance related to the late James Norrington?"

"His brother," Michael responded, knowing that Davy would figure it out anyways.

"Well," Davy chuckled, "I'll give you a choice, join my crew, or die."

"I'll stay with her," Michael glared.

"Then you share her fate."

Davy Jones took his leave from the brig. Locking it behind him as he said, "Tell me when she wakes."

* * *

Thanks for all reviews!! 


	8. You Doubt Me?

Hey mates, srry its been awhile, I had a lot to do. Anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

A few hours later, Elizabeth woke to a throbbing headache and to Michael's concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she lied, "do you know when Davy's coming back?"

"Right away," he answered.

"Then we have no time to lose," she replied immediately as she stood up, "I have a plan."

The two of them discussed her plan for a moment, and then came out of their huddle as they heard Davy Jones start to come below deck.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Michael asked quietly.

"You still doubt me?" Elizabeth asked angrily, her temper flaring slightly as she turned her head to watch Davy.

Davy Jones stared Elizabeth down, but she just stared right back; refusing to look away. He unlocked the brig, and beckoned for the two of them to step out.

"Are you ready to tell me where he is?" Davy snarled.

Elizabeth looked at him as she quietly said, "no," and then suddenly reached behind her and grabbed the sword from the closest pirate's sheath as Michael did the same.

All the pirates on deck unsheathed their swords, and they were off. As Elizabeth fought off multiple pirates while climbing onto the upper deck, she looked back at Michael to see how he was faring. He was doing okay, though not as well as she. She turned back to face her foe, whom she immediately defeated and killed as a new one was upon her.

Davy Jones walked calmly to the top deck, surveying the havoc that this girl was causing. He drew his sword, and went up to her; waiting.

Elizabeth struck down her current opponent, and spun around to find herself face to face with Davy Jones.

"I will show no mercy," she said coldly.

Davy merely laughed as he drew his sword and struck at her, only to be blocked by the sword she was using. They blocked and parried and struck at each other, neither one gaining ground; evenly matched.

Michael looked over from where he was fighting, and saw that Elizabeth was fighting Davy Jones himself. "I must help her!" he thought to himself. He ran over to the pair, and put himself in front of Elizabeth, resuming her place.

Elizabeth glared at Michael, and was about to push him back and fight Davy herself when she was attacked by another pirate. She easily defeated him, and looked back to Michael and Davy.

Davy was standing over Michael, his sword raised for a fatal blow.

* * *

Please Review!! As always. 


	9. Leverage

The wait is over!! You can finally get off the cliff!! Well here you go.

* * *

Michael Norrington looked up at Davy Jones, his life flashing before his eyes; he knew this was the end for him. Davy brought down the sword down as Michael was shoved and he rolled away.

Michael looked back in amazement to see Elizabeth kneeling where he had been, holding a badly bleeding thigh which had a deep cut.

She started to rise slowly and difficultly with her sword when she dropped it, her mouth opening wide.

Davy, who had been watching her for a moment, noticed her expression and grabbed her before turning around to look at what she had seen. It was a ship; actually it was the _Flying Dutchman._ He grinned.

William Turner, captain of the _Flying Dutchman, _stood at the wheel as his ship rose out of the water beside another. As soon as they were level with the other ship, he crossed over to it with his father and a couple other crew members.

"Davy Jones," Will said, "how did you get back here and out of MY locker?"

"You can thank Calypso," Davy grinned again, "Now I have some things I'd like you to do for me."

"Why would I do something for you?" Will asked, already knowing the answer.

"Let's just say it has something to do with leverage," Davy replied; stepping aside to reveal Elizabeth sitting on the deck beside him and his gun pointed at her.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Elizabeth," Will shouted, he then noticed the cut on her thigh, "You're hurt," turning his attention to Davy Jones, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing," Davy smirked, "She simply jumped onto my sword."

"Really Will, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Will insisted

Will proceeded to rip off his sleeves, and bandage Elizabeth's thigh as he looked at her lovingly. He looked around to see Michael, who was being restrained by a few of Davy's crewmembers.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Michael Norrington," Michael responded, "You must be William Turner the second."

"Are you related to- ," Will started.

"Yes," Michael interrupted, "I'm his brother."

"Ah," Will realized, "Of course," he turned his attention back to Davy again, "I demand you free her at once!"

"Sorry," Davy said insincerely keeping his gun pointed at Elizabeth, "I'm 'fraid I can't be doing that."

Will sighed, "what do you want from me?"

* * *

Reviews!! 


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I've read over my story, and agree with _vampirebee_ about chapter 6, so I'm going to revise it a bit. So you can take another look at it in a few hrs, and it will hopefully be better.

Thanks,

Your dedicated author

P.S. Any ideas on what Davy wants? I have some ideas, but I'd appreciate some more.


	11. Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon

Hey everyoone. As always, thanks for reviews.

* * *

"What do I want from you?" Davy chuckled, "Well I want many things from you, but I'll start with one. I want the Fountain of Youth."

Elizabeth looked up at him, "The what?"

Simply ignoring Elizabeth, Davy went on to Will, "You will find the Fountain of Youth without going underwater, and Mrs. Turner and I will follow in my ship."

Annoyed, Elizabeth stood up angrily, "What is the Fountain of Youth?" She'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth when she crumpled back to the ground because of her injury.

"The fountain of youth, Miss Elizabeth, can make you immortal." Davy informed her.

"Davy Jones," Will went to help Elizabeth up, "I will stay with Elizabeth tonight, and at sunrise I will find this Fountain for you."

"If you insist," Davy said unconcernedly, "To the brig."

Will glared at no one in particular as he and Elizabeth were thrown in one brig, and Michael into another.

"I didn't mean in here." He growled.

Will and Elizabeth stared at each other.

"I missed you," Elizabeth said softly, "We have a son."

"I know," Will replied, "Jack introduced us."

"You saw?" Elizabeth started, "Never mind. Just don't tell Davy Jones that you met him, he's after him as well."

"I love you," Will stated obviously as he pulled Elizabeth to him and they started to make out.

"I love you too," Elizabeth whispered, "Let's try to enjoy ourselves tonight, shall we?"

"Yes," Will grinned, "Let's."

Elizabeth and will woke the next morning to find their bodies sore from their "evening activities" the night before.

Davy Jones came down, and unlocked the brig, his pistol out and pointed at Elizabeth as he beckoned them out. They went to the upper deck, and stood by a plank connecting the _Flying Dutchman_, and the _Calypso_.

"Alright Captain Turner," Davy said jokingly, "Lead the way to the Fountain of Youth."

Will glared at Davy as he went up to Elizabeth, kissed her, and said softly, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

"Two eyes," Elizabeth smiled sadly as Will went back to the Dutchman, and they started on their journey.

* * *

R&R 


	12. Contagious Boredom

Hey guys, srry it took so long to post, but I've been so busy. Just to let u know, I'm going on vacation for the next week, so I won't be posting for a while. Thanks for reading, and thanks for all reviews.

* * *

Jack Sparrow was getting bored, and annoyed by the fact that he had no idea what was going on, not to mention he was stuck with a little eight year old.

After Will had left, he'd just stared after him, mouth agape. It'd been a couple of weeks, and he still had no idea if Will had accomplished anything.

As if it hadn't been bad enough already, Ana Maria paid practically no attention to the boy and his chest, instead she spent her time working as a crew member.

Jack sighed; he would just have to take matters into his own hands.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called while keeping one hand on the helm.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Please take the helm while I consult the charts."

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

Jack's brow furrowed as he looked at the charts, "Just head towards the Bermuda Triangle for now," He suggested.

"Aye, Captain."

Jack Sparrow wasn't the only bored pirate on the seas, Elizabeth Turner was bored out of her mind, for the past month and a half since Will's visit to with the Dutchman she'd been tied to one of the masts on the _Calypso_; the crew taking shifts to point a gun at her. She'd only been untied to relieve herself, and her hands untied so she could eat and drink. Even through all that, she still kept her head high, and glared defiantly at her captors.

Michael felt sorry for her. He in fact wasn't bored, seeing that he was forced to work on the crew, though he wasn't allowed near any weapons. As he passed Elizabeth everyday, he noticed that she was looking really worried.

"What's wrong?" he finally found the courage to ask her one day.

"I . . I . . . I'm . . . . I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out.

Michael's mouth opened in shock, "What?!?!?! How??"

Elizabeth paused, "That day when Will came, that night, we . . . ."

"Oh," Michael said quietly.

"You mustn't tell Davy," she said quickly, "If he finds out, it'll be terrible."

"Of course not," Michael nodded, "Look, I know it's been over a month, but I'm sorry for pushing you at of the way that day, and thank you so much for saving my life. I guess I doubted you too much, and my pride is pretty large."

"I forgive you," Elizabeth admitted solemnly, "Just don't underestimate me!"

"OK."

* * *

Yea, I know that the chances of the first two times of doing "it" turning into lil' ones are extremely unlikely, but I just couldn't resist mates. Anyways, PLEASE R &R


	13. A Sorrowful Reminder

Hey guys, I'm back. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Do I sound like an incredibly rich genius?

**

* * *

**

Ana Maria grabbed onto the rail of the _Black Pearl_ and looked at the many shipwrecks. They were entering the Bermuda Triangle.

She let go of the rail, and went up to the helm where Jack was steering through all the wreckage.

"Are you crazy?!?!?!" She asked loudly.

"Of course luv," Jack smiled as he leaned towards Ana Maria.

Ana glared at him as she leaned closer, "You're going to get us all killed!!"

"Now luv," Jack protested, "Why would I want to do that? Just in case, I do think this need to be done."

Jack leaned in even closer, and kissed her.

Ana Maria pushed his face off of hers and glared at Jack, "I'm not a wench Jack!"

"Well you could be," Jack started.

Ana Maria brought up her hand and slapped him before stalking away.

"Ana Maria luv," Jack called after her.

She turned.

"Please take the helm and head towards the center of the triangle," Jack ordered.

Ana Maria growled at him, and did as she was told, steering with ease around the wrecked ships as Jack went to check his charts.

Will sighed as he walked across the deck. It had been two and half months, and he still had no idea where to find the Fountain. His eyes scanned the deck until they landed on his newest and only female crew member, Sara Benson. She reminded him so much of Elizabeth, her tanned skin, her golden- blonde hair, and her iron will. His heart almost broke in two every time he looked at the young woman.

Will beckoned to Sara and said, "Miss Benson, I have something I need you to do."

"What's that?" she cut to the chase.

"I need you to take a long boat, and find Jack Sparrow," Will continued, "tell him that I need him to help me find the Aqua de Vida, and fast."

"Yes, sir," she responded, moving to carry out his orders.

"Oh and one more thing," Will added, "Tell him that if he touches you, that he'll have me to answer to."

Sara looked up, confused, "OK."

* * *

BTW, Anamaria and Jack do not have a thing in this story, I was just giving them some character. Jack's one and only love is the sea.

R&R


	14. Tell Me More

Wow, this is my longest chapter yet, Two and a half pages on word. Soo, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Unless this is a dream . . . . .

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Davy Jones was happy, probably more ecstatic than he'd ever been in his life. He basically now had the world at his hands, yet he wasn't bound to the Dutchman either. Not to mention he was getting his revenge on the people who'd caused his death. He walked up to his latest prey and prisoner who, as always to his great disappointment still held her head high, and looked right back at him, still not broken.

"Ah, Mrs. Turner, nice to see you again," he smiled.

Elizabeth stared at him, and held her breath, "Nice to see you too Mr. Jones."

Davy chuckled, and untied her hands, "A crew member is coming with bread and rum."

"Rum?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we've run out of water; pity," Davy didn't look very sorry.

Elizabeth glared at him as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Stupid, vile, drink," she muttered.

Davy chuckled, and noticed something, "Mrs. Turner," he called, "remove your hands from your body."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear as she slowly removed her hands and closed her eyes sadly as she looked away from Davy for the first time.

Davy grinned as he looked at the bump on her belly. Then he laughed hysterically.

"It's amazing what terrible things love can do, Mrs. Turner, is it not?" Davy stated.

"Terrible?" Elizabeth asked, "I've found nothing terrible about love, especially not this. This could be one of the most wonderful things ever to happen to me."

Davy rolled his eyes, "the child will disagree once they find that they can't leave this ship."

Elizabeth glared at him, wishing looks could kill.

"Ah," Davy continued, "but I've noticed that you still haven't answered my first question, Tell me where your son is."

"No."

Davy raised his hand to his left ear, setting off some kind of signal as three burly men stepped forward towards him. He put his hand down.

"If you do not tell me where your son is," Davy started, "Then these fine men will make sure that this new child will never see the light of day."

Elizabeth couldn't take it any longer; her temper high, she clenched her fists, and strained hard against the rope that bound her to the mast, but to no avail.

Davy and his comrades laughed at her hopeless attempts; Elizabeth once again finding she wished that looks could kill.

"Answer my question," Davy ordered.

"I, I don't know where he is," Elizabeth said truthfully, "The last time I saw him was at that tavern in Tortuga, knowing that he is Will and me's son he could be anywhere right now, especially seeing that he was with Jack at the time."

"Jack," Davy mused to himself. He smiled. Elizabeth frowned.

"Smith!" he called to a crewmember, "Head towards the _Black Pearl_ and Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, sir."

Elizabeth looked devastated as Jones said, "You'll soon find that your impertinence is gone."

The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ sighed once again, it'd been almost half a month since he'd sent Sara out, he hoped that she would return soon. He looked out on the horizon away from the _Calypso_ which had been following them for a long time. As he stared, something which caught his eyes made them brighten. It was a dinghy with two figures in it. One of them was Sara Benson. The other one was-

"Jack Sparrow?" Will thought aloud.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack muttered, "Good to see you too young eunuch."

Sara, who'd just climbed up after Jack raised an eyebrow as Will just rolled his eyes.

"Then I suppose my son just magically appeared then."

"Yup," Jack grinned, "he must've."

"Eunuch?" Sara asked, as she hadn't heard the what they'd just said.

"Aye," Jack grinned again, "Lovely singing voice though."

Sara's mouth dropped as she stared at her captain.

Will's eyes rolled as he said, "Sara, you haven't met Captain Sparrow, have you?"

Sara shook her head.

"That explains it then," Will sighed as he sent her away and turned to Jack, "Why have you come here?"

"Well, lad," Jack responded, "It seemed you needed help, so I figured that it'd be easier if I came here."

This aroused Will's interest, "Tell me more."

* * *

Thanks for reading, now if you could just click that little button and tell me what you though about it that'd be great. Also, if you have any suggestion on any aspect of the story, they are welcomed with warm arms. 

TTFN,

your grateful author


	15. A Jewelled Capture

OK, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

"Will," Jack continued, "Let's go in to your cabin." 

Will nodded his head as the two of them headed into the cabin.

Once the door was shut, they started on their conversation.

"Okay Jack," Will said, "What's going on?"

"Well," Jack responded, "I was told that you needed to find the Fountain of Youth, and I have ways of finding things like that."

Jack held up his compass, and the charts. Will grinned.

"While we're at it," he said, "Maybe we can find a way to free Elizabeth."

"Maybe."

Davy Jones walked onto the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, and went up to Will who had just recently hidden Jack below deck.

"William Turner," Davy said, "My men have permission to kill Ms. Elizabeth if this meeting should go wrong."

Will nodded.

Davy continued, "I need to search for Jack Sparrow, so you will stay right here until I get back unless you want Mrs. Turner to be missing a few fingers when you next see her."

Will's eyes widened, and he nodded.

* * *

Davy Jones was once again happy. Though it had taken him two months, he'd finally found the _Black Pearl_, and once he'd captured the Pearl and all of its inhabitants he would practically have the world at his hands. 

As they pulled up alongside the Pearl, he called, "Drop your weapons now and we will spare the lives of you and Mrs. Turner."

Up in the crow's nest of the Pearl William Turner III heard and dropped his sword immediately as he scrambled down onto the deck. He ran to the helm where Ana Maria stood with Gibbs.

"I'm not giving up my freedom for that girl again," Ana Maria shouted.

Gibbs responded angrily, "It's what Jack would want, and if you don't then your life will be forfeit."

William interrupted, "Please everyone drop your weapons."

Gibbs noticed him and said," William, go hide below decks. They can't find you."

William nodded, and then did as he was told.

As Davy and his crew started to board the _Black Pearl_, Gibbs and everyone else on the Pearl met them, Ana Maria the only on who still had weapons. They were out and ready for use. As she looked around, she rolled her eyes, sighed, and dropped her sword and pistol. Davy grinned as his crew rounded up the other crew.

"Find Sparrow and the Turner boy," he ordered to a few men.

* * *

By the way, I have many views, and many people who have my story as a favorite or an alert who are not reviewing!!!

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!

Please review so I know how to make it better and I'm a bit more inspirated.

As always, reviews are nice. I'll update soon.


	16. A Turn for the Worse

Srry it's been so long, I've had no time lately.

* * *

William ran through the cellar of the ship; looking for a place to hide. He heard a couple of men talking and walking toward the cellar, and dived behind a couple of barrels, hoping that the men wouldn't see him. He tried not to breathe loudly as he listened to the men.

"Why do we even need to find the little bugger?" one asked, "we've already got the mother."

"Dunno," the other one said," do you see 'im or Sparrow?"

"Nope, let's go back, maybe we can have some fun with the wench."

William let out an involuntary growl, and covered his mouth quickly, but not quickly enough. He looked up as the men came upon him.

Back on the _Calypso_, Elizabeth watched as the crew of the Pearl boarded and headed towards the brig. As they passed by, a Pintel and Ragetti waved, and Ana Maria glared. When Gibbs got to her, he stopped. Elizabeth looked around, and saw that neither William nor Jack were there.

"Where are William and Jack?" she asked.

Gibbs looked around and quietly said, "William be hiding, an' Jack's gone lookin' fer Will."

Elizabeth nodded, and hoped with all her might that Davy wouldn't find William. Gibbs started to say something else when he was pushed along by a crewmember.

Elizabeth looked up, and her heart filled with dread as she saw Davy Jones angrily dragging William toward her.

When Davy and William got to her, Davy let go of her son, William raced to her, hugging her tightly as he called, "Mother!"

Elizabeth looked down at him sadly and softly said, "William."

She gave Davy a questioning look, wondering why he looked so mad.

"Jack Sparrow was not on his ship!"

Elizabeth gave a knowing smirk, "what'd you expect, he's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Davy grinned as he ordered one of his men to tie William up near his mother, "Welcome to my ship William."

Davy walked away, and William looked back at his mother; noticing her belly.

"What's wrong with your tummy mother?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled sadly, "you're going to have a new baby brother or sister William."

William's eyes opened wide as he said, "Cool, now I'll have someone to play with!"

He started to struggle when some crewmembers tied him to the mast next to his mother who was busy screaming at them for tying him up.

The rest of Davy's crew tied the _Black Pearl_ to the _Calypso_.

William looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes, and asked, "is father going to save us?"

Elizabeth tore her gaze from the sea to look at her son, "I hope so."

* * *

R&R 


	17. I Know Where Jack Is

Sorry it's been so long, but I've been really busy for the past few weeks. Anyways, thanks for reviewing as always, and here's my new chapter.

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I'm not a rich genius (sigh)**

* * *

Will stood at the helm of the _Flying Dutchman_, and Jack stood nearby. Will held Jack's compass, which was open. Jack smirked as Will looked back at the _Calypso_, which had finally come back after it'd left three months ago looking for Jack.

Will shook the compass and sighed as he turned to Jack, "Jack, you know where this points for me, how am I going to get it to point towards the Fountain of Youth?"

Jack grinned, "William, did you know that I would very much enjoy to live forever?"

Will looked at Jack, "Oh," he handed Jack his compass, and let him take the helm as he went to sit down at a table and look at the charts.

* * *

"I met father," William exclaimed from his spot on the mast.

Elizabeth looked at her son, "You did?"

"Yes," William responded, "when I was on Jack's ship, he came and we talked together."

Elizabeth smiled, "Do you know where Jack is now?"

William frowned, "No, he didn't say where he was going. He left when a woman came aboard and talked to him. I didn't hear what she said, but Jack told her that he would come and talk to the whelp himself instead of sending him a message, so they left in a long boat the next day with nothing but a map, a compass, and a few bottles of rum. I don't know who the whelp is though."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at the _Flying Dutchman_, knowing exactly where Jack Sparrow was.

William looked at her oddly, "but you do don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled, and spoke softly so no one would hear, "Yes."

Her smile dropped as Davy Jones and a few crewmembers walked up to them.

"Take her to the brig," Davy ordered, "I don't want them talking, not to mention she can hardly stand in her condition."

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide, "No!!"

She kicked out at the men who came to untie her, knocking them down, "Please let me stay."

Davy chuckled and looked at his men, "Go ahead."

They moved to untie her once again, but she kicked out again, "You cannot take me."

"I believe they can," Davy raised his pistol and pointed it at William, "try that again and you can say goodbye to him."

Elizabeth glared intensely at Davy, but gave up the struggle as men untied her and started dragging her below deck.

William cried out, "No! Mother!!"

Davy chuckled as Elizabeth was locked up in and empty brig, "Silence boy."

William went quiet, and as he lowered his head, tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth was shoved into the brig, and she stumbled down onto her knees, exhausted from her months of standing up tied to the mast. She looked up and around, and saw that the entire crew of the _Black Pearl_ was in the cell next to hers along with Michael, who'd been put back there after he'd been caught trying to untie her. She gave them a nod before collapsing, and falling asleep.

* * *

Ok, there you go. Thanks for reading. Now please review. 


	18. I Do

Srry, I know this chapter is really short, but I just had to end it here.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my story:

vampirebee,

maccus lover,

kahbou,

olivegreeneyes,

TheSwannsSparrow,

acacia59601,

Compleatly Random Dissorder,

grape soda queen,

lacriosse,

Peace Like a River,

girlz-rule,

window girl,

GreysAddict21,

Supernatural Chick,

XxSweet-NightmarexX,

and DarkAngelmi818.

Thanks guys!!

**Disclaimer: If only . . . . . . .**

* * *

"Where is she?!"

Jack looked up at Will, who was looking at the _Calypso_ with his spyglass, "Dunno mate, is she not on deck?"

Will sighed in frustration, "I don't see her. I need to go talk to Jones. Stay here and guide the ship."

Will stood up and made his way to the other ship in a longboat, continuously searching the deck for Elizabeth's familiar figure, but to no avail.

"Turner," Davy asked, "What are you doing here?"

Will ignored him, "Where is Elizabeth? What have you-?"

Will stopped mid-sentence as he noticed something on deck. He walked over to the mast, where William was tied up.

"William?" Will asked, "How did you get here?"

"Father!" William called.

Will turned to Jones, "Release him!! I demand you release him at once!!"

Davy smirked, "No can do. I need him to control your wife."

"Where is Elizabeth?" Will went back to his first question.

"Don't worry," Davy replied knowingly, "she's safely in the brig, and no, you may not see her," he continued as Will started to speak again.

Will glared at him, gave his son one more hug, and left to his ship.

* * *

Elizabeth slept for a whole day before finally waking up to see most of the crew of the _Black Pearl_ looking at her concernedly. She sat up slowly, and crawled over to the bars separating the cells.

"Ello Poppet," Pintel nodded.

Elizabeth smiled sadly, "Hello."

Gibbs looked her over, "It seems you have an interesting condition."

Elizabeth smiled again as she rubbed her belly and felt a small kick, "I do."

Elizabeth turned to face Ana Maria, "Ana Maria."

"Mrs. Turner, "Ana acknowledged.

"I'm so sorry I got you all into this mess," Elizabeth apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry," Gibbs insisted, "It's not your fault."

Elizabeth was about to retort, but she suddenly felt weak and leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

"Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked, "Are you feeling well?"

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth answered, "Probably just morning sickness."

"If you insist Mrs. Turner," Gibbs relented.

"I do."

* * *

Ty for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. 


	19. Yellow Fever

Sooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Though I must warn you, now that I'm starting school, it'll take a while for each new chapter to come up, but I promise that I will finish this story somethime, I just don't know when. Well read on.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner was indeed, not well, as she found out the next day when she woke to a pounding headache, and immense pain and exhaustion all over her body.

Her groan was heard by the others, who looked over, and noticed immediately that something was wrong.

"Mrs. Turner?" Gibbs called.

Elizabeth painfully and exhaustingly brought herself to a sitting position and asked, "Yes?"

"Elizabeth, I'm thinkin' yer not alright," Gibbs stated.

Elizabeth looked up at him sadly, "You are correct."

Gibbs, Michael, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty, and Ana Maria all gaped at Elizabeth, they'd never seen her so down. She seemed to have all of her usual hope and stubbornness. She seemed as if she'd given up on even living.

"Mrs. Turner," Gibbs looked upon her sternly, "Please don't frown like that, you've only been in this damper a mood once, and even then you still held a little hope and stubbornness."

Elizabeth started to speak, "Mr. Gibbs, I don't see-," Elizabeth was unable to finish her sentence when a terrible cough racked her body and she leaned over in agony."

There was still more to come, Elizabeth leaned over again as she vomited, and shuddered. She lay her head on her knees, shivering.

She was still in that position when Davy Jones came up to her cell, "What's all the noise down here?!" He asked loudly.

He didn't need an answer when he saw Elizabeth though. Davy growled, and opened the cell that held the Black Pearl's crew.

"You," he pointed to Ana Maria, "Get out here."

She did as told, keeping a wary eye on him.

Davy closed the cell, and opened the cell that held Elizabeth, shoving her inside and locking the door behind her, "Help her."

Ana Maria nodded, but when he started to leave, she spoke, "I need a bench for her to lay on, she needs more comfort in order to be well."

Davy grunted, and motioned for a guard to put a bench into the cell. When the bench was laid down, Ana Maria immediately lifted Elizabeth onto it with little trouble, seeing that Elizabeth was pretty much all skin and bones currently.

"And she'll need some food, and some water. No rum," Ana finished.

Davy grunted again, and motioned to another guard before leaving. The guard quickly brought in a loaf of bread and water.

Ana put a hand to Elizabeth's forehead, "She's burning up, I need a bucket of cold water, and some rags."

The guard once again left, and came back with what was needed. Ana helped Elizabeth to sit up, and wiped her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Here," she put the bread into Elizabeth's hands, "Eat."

Elizabeth brought the bread up to her mouth with shaking hands and took a bite, slowly chewing it, and swallowing it. She took another bite, but was unable to get it down, or even keep down the first bite. She retched again, attempting to lean over to the side to keep it off of her and Ana Maria.

Ana sighed, and took the loaf and put it aside for later. She put the cloth to Elizabeth's head again, and looked closer at her face.

"Her face is pale and yellowish," she noticed, "and her eyes as well."

That got them all thinking, none of the prisoners had ever heard of someone's face and eyes turning yellow.

"What could this be?" Gibbs asked, "I've never heard of it.

Ana shrugged, "No idea, but It doesn't look good."

Elizabeth looked up at her _"Doctor"_ in despair as she choked out, "Thank you."

"For what?" Ana asked as she wiped Elizabeth's face with a wet cloth, "I haven't helped you much yet."

Elizabeth shrugged, and winced.

That night, Elizabeth slept feverishly, constantly waking, and always shivering and coughing. Ana was also unable to sleep, continuously wiping down Elizabeth's forehead, and attempting to get water in food down the throat of her patient. Neither ended up with much sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.

P.S. I f you didn't figure it out, Elizabeth has Yellow Fever. They don't know what it is because the last time there was a Yellow Fever Epidemic was over a thousand years ago, and the next one from their time isn't for a hundred years or so.


	20. Speed Up!

Hello again. I don't really have much to say, so read and enjoy!!

* * *

Davy Jones stood on deck, waiting. He needed to speak to Mr. Turner. He couldn't believe what was happening. His very valuable captive was dying of disease, and that was destroying his whole plan. He supposed he could always use the boy, but he preferred both him and the girl to keep them in check.

He watched as the young captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ approached.

"Jones," the man called, "What do you want now."

"I want to speed up and find the fountain faster," before Will could speak Davy continued, "Your wife is dying."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Will exploded, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing," Davy replied calmly, "she is ill."

"Will looked up in surprise, and spoke more quietly, "Sick? Elizabeth can't be sick, she's too strong."

Davy rolled his eyes, "just do as I said," he turned around and walked away, leaving Will no chance to answer.

Will slowly turned; unable to digest the information that he'd just been given. He slowly went back to his ship, and to the helm, where Jack was busy steering the ship.

"Jack!" Will called, "tell the crew to speed up, we must reach the Fountain as soon as possible," at Jack's puzzled look, Will continued, "Elizabeth's dying."

Jack nodded his head in understanding, and unusually solemnly gave the crew the proper orders.

* * *

"_Do you fear death?"_

"_Do you?"_

_The Turners grinned._

_Davy Jones frowned, but suddenly turned, and thrust his sword into Will's heart._

"_No!! No, Will, no!! Will, don't leave me, don't leave me Will. Please no!! Will!!"_

* * *

"Hold her down!" Gibbs shouted.

"I'm trying!" Ana Maria was attempting to keep the thrashing and moaning Elizabeth from absentmindedly hurting herself.

"No, Will, no!!" Elizabeth suddenly shouted.

Ana tried to calm her down, "Shh, Elizabeth, Will's alright."

That attempt made no difference whatsoever though.

All of a sudden, that hallucination or whatever Elizabeth had been having stopped.

Right after that stopped though, Elizabeth started to have a seizure, unwillingly twitching. Elizabeth retched again, but this time it was blood that came out.

Finally, the retching stopped, and Elizabeth was still, her breath ragged.

Ana Maria wiped the sweat from her forehead, and looked her patient over, "Her ankles and feet are swollen, and she's got bruises, all up her arms and legs."

Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, and she attempted to sit up when she coughed harshly, and was forced back down, "Will," she muttered.

"Will is fine," Ana insisted as she held out a piece of bread and a pitcher of water, "Here, eat and drink."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm not hungry," she took the water though, but when she tried to drink it, she was unable to swallow it.

She clutched her head as she winced in agony, and before she could say anything, she fainted.

* * *

Ok, please review now. Also, I'm planning to do a different story, and I was wondering if you could tell me who you prefer Christine Daae with, Raoul or Erik (the phantom)

Thanks,

Your author


	21. Before Life Comes Death

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! It's been such a looooooooooooooooooong time, but I've just been so busy. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. Finally. I promise right now that I will finish this story.

**

* * *

Before life comes death.**

Jack read the phrase aloud.

He and Will were headed in the right direction, but they both knew that it couldn't be that easy. The phrase on the charts was probably a clue to what lay ahead of them.

The two of them started to brainstorm.

"Reincarnation?" Will suggested.

"Afterlife?" He guessed again.

"Before life comes death," Jack mused.

"Before eternal life comes death," Jack added a word, feeling closer to the solution.

"You have to die before you can drink from the fountain? Will questioned.

Jack shook his head, "No."

"Aha," Jack's face brightened.

"What?" Will asked, "What does it mean?"

"It means," Jack took his time, "Before one can become immortal, others must die."

"So we have to sacrifice people?"

Jack frowned.

"No," Jack said slowly, "I think we'll have to get past something, or someone dangerous. I don't know what."

Will nodded, and went back to the helm; willing the ship to go faster; hoping that the fountain wasn't too far away, that they would get there soon.

Before it was too late.

* * *

Davy Jones once again stood at the helm of his ship before turning to one of his crewmen.

"Take the wheel."

He walked across the ship, and stopped in front of the Turner boy.

The boy looked at him defiantly, "What do you want?"

The kid had certainly inherited his mother's personality.

Davy laughed out loud, "Simply to inform you that if your mother dies, you will take her place."

The boy's whole expression seemed to sadden at that, and Davy smiled in contempt.

"She won't die!" He insisted halfheartedly.

Davy laughed again, before making his way to the lowest deck.

He walked up to the brigs, and watched silently as the woman from Jack's ship wiped down her unconscious patient.

Exasperated, Ana Maria threw down the cloth and looked at Davy.

"She's not going to make it," Ana informed him knowingly, "And of course, neither will her unborn child."

"How long does she have?" Davy asked.

"I don't know!!" Ana started to get angry," I'm no doctor; I don't know anything about this stuff. If you want someone with experience, ask him," she pointed at Ragetti.

Davy nodded, "alright then," he opened both brigs, pulled out Ragetti and Ana Maria, and switched them.

Ragetti walked up to Elizabeth, and examined her, Davy watching. She'd been sweating constantly, her once golden tanned face now yellow and seemingly getting paler by the minute. He put his hand on her chest to feel her heart, and noticed that it was beating fast, and even skipping beats. Though she had a high fever and hot skin, she was shaking all over. Her breath was very ragged. Her wrists and ankles were swollen, and so was her stomach, but that of course was easily explained. She also had bruising all over. She was basically a mess.

Elizabeth's eyes suddenly opened, and she coughed roughly, blood coming out of her mouth. Ragetti wiped it off of her when her eyes went really wide.

She opened her mouth to speak and croaked, "I can't feel my legs."

As quickly as she'd woken, Elizabeth fell back into unconsciousness. Worried, Ragetti went over and shook her, but she didn't wake. He stood up, and went over to the bars where Davy was standing, "She just fell into a coma," he stated, "I doubt she has more than a day.

Davy nodded, and motioned to a nearby crewmember. The crewmember unlocked he cell, and pulled Ragetti out of it, putting him back in the other cell, and leaving Elizabeth alone.

* * *

There. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to post again as soon as I can. 

P.S. Reviewing is a wonderful thing.


	22. Running Out of Time

Yeah, sorry It's been so long. I'm sure I've already told you this, but I'm so busy lately that it probably usually be a while between each chapter.

* * *

"All hands on deck," Will shouted, "Except for you, Jack. Stay below."

They were getting close to the fountain, Will could feel it.

Will squinted off into the direction of the fountain when he spotted sails that seemed almost transparent.

Will went to the _Calypso_, and went up to Davy Jones, "We're nearing the fountain. There we'll be obstacles there, so I'll go in and get the water. How much do you want?"

Davy smiled, and pulled out three empty bottles, "Fill these, and bring them back to me."

Will took the bottles and nodded, "How's Elizabeth?"

"Unconscious and dying, so you'd better hurry up."

Will nodded sadly, and went back to the Dutchman, heading towards the mysterious ship with transparent sails.

* * *

"_Elizabeth! Will you marry me?!"_

"_I don't think now's the best time!"_

"_Now may be the only time."_

"_Elizabeth. I love you. I've made my choice. Now you make yours."_

"_Barbossa! Barbossa, marry us!"_

"_I'm a little busy at the moment!"_

"_Barbossa, now!"_

"_Alright then. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today . . . . . . . you may kiss . . . . you may kiss . . . . just kiss!"_

_Elizabeth reached out toward Will and was about to kiss him when a sword was stuck through his gut. He died. Just like that._

* * *

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ watched on as Elizabeth convulsed and her breathing once again grew irregular. She as obviously having some kind of bad dream in her coma.

Michael looked at Elizabeth silently, "She doesn't deserve this. Why has life been so cruel to her?"

"She must have broken a mirror early in life," Gibbs joked around. (OOC: I couldn't resist)

No one laughed.

"Sorry."

"So," Ana tried to strike up a conversation, "Tell us about yourself, Michael."

"Well," Michael started, "I'm sure you've met my brother . . . . . ."

* * *

"Jack," Will said, "If you want any of the water, you're going to have to give me an empty bottle."

"I'm workin' on it," Jack raised a half empty bottle of rum, "Just give me a minute."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Done!" came Jack's voice about a minute later.

He handed Will the now empty bottle.

Will spoke, "I'll need you to stay below deck while we retrieve the water since you're not immortal, and I don't want Jones to see you.

Jack nodded, "Alright mate."

Will went up deck, and looked at the ship he'd spotted earlier. It was really close now, and he could see a small island right behind the ship.

The ship was practically transparent, and it was bearing the colors of old Spain.

Will turned to his crew and called them to him.

"I'm going to assume that ship is an enemy. We are going to get to that island, and find a stream I can walk to the fountain in. As I do that and collect the water, I want the rest of you to fight off the crew of the other ship until I'm back."

There was a chorus of Aye's, and Will turned to his father, "I want you to accompany me."

Bill nodded as they quickly approached the other ship.

* * *

Back in the brig, the comatose Elizabeth was near death; shivering and sweating profusely at the same time.

"Do you think Turner will get the water in time?" Pintel asked Ragetti.

"Dunno," Ragetti responded, "She's only got an hour or two."

* * *

OK, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be one of the more exciting and important chapters in this story. I promise I'll work as fast as I can!


	23. The Fountain of Youth

Wow, I'm getting really slow here. Sorry.

Well, here it is. Probably the most exciting and suspenseful chapter of this story so far.

Tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer: 4 words: In my dr eams.**

* * *

The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ finally reached what seemed to be a small island. As soon as they neared the land, the crew from the transparent ship got off, and came to meet them.

They were also transparent, and Will assumed them to be ghosts. The ghost dressed the best stepped forward and asked, "Where is your captain?"

Will took a step forward without leaving the water, "Right here."

The other man spoke again, "I am Ponce de Leon, and I was the first to find this island. If you seek what is on it, you will have to get past us."

At that, the ghost crew took out there very real swords, and blocked their path.

At Will's instruction, the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ pulled out their cutlasses and swords, and attacked.

As soon as the chaos began between the two immortal crews, Will and Bootstrap snuck off to find a stream. They finally came across one, and they traveled inland. Will in the stream, and his father right on the bank.

They followed the stream until they came to a pool of clear, sparkling water with a beautiful waterfall going into it. Will took out the four flasks that'd been given to him as well as an extra one for safekeeping, and filled them up under the waterfall with what he assumed to be water from the Fountain of Youth.

Crossing his fingers and hoping he was right, he tucked the bottles into his coat, and walked back the way they'd come. When they reached the end of the stream, they were encountered by Ponce de Leon.

The man drew his sword, and attacked Will. Will drew his own, and blocked the swing.

They exchanged a few blows, as Will started to get worried about the time Elizabeth had left, and finally hit Leon's sword away, and taking off.

He called to his crew, and they re-boarded the _Dutchman_.

As soon as they hit the deck, Will sailed the ship back to the _Calypso_, and went onto the deck of the other ship.

He ran up to Davy, "I have the water. May I give it to Elizabeth?"

"No," Davy snarled, "Give me the bottles, and return to the _Dutchman_.

Will handed Davy three of the bottles he'd filled before returning to the _Dutchman_.

He handed Jack his bottle, and sat down.

Will started to pray. Something he'd never done in his life. He prayed for Elizabeth's life. Begged the God he'd never believed in to keep her alive.

* * *

Davy took out one of the filled bottles, and walked down to the brig. He called for one of the guards to open the door to the one Elizabeth was laying in.

Elizabeth's body seemed to be shutting down. She was convulsing violently, and breathing very roughly.

She was dying.

Davy opened the bottle.

Carefully and slowly, he poured the whole bottle down Elizabeth's throat.

He watched silently as she stopped convulsing, and her breathing grew steady, and then stopped altogether.

She was dead.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA!! Huge cliffie there.

You'll just have to read the next chapter. If I ever get it up. I really am sorry about the long delays. I'll try to get better.

Reviews are nice. :)


	24. Memories

* * *

Wow. I hope you like this chapter, cuz I worked really hard on it. It took me forever. It's defintitly my longest chapter ever.

Before you read this chapter, I want to tell you how the fountain of youth works in this story.

If you drink it as an adult, you will stop aging, and won't die from age or illness, but you can still be killed with a weapon.

If you're a child, the same ruled apply except the child grows to be an adult before it stops aging.

Also, the child of anyone who has drunk from the fountain becomes immortal too, and stops aging once they become an adult.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

* * *

Will was sitting against the wall in his cabin. He had his head in his hands, and he was praying to whoever could hear him to save Elizabeth.

He flinched slightly when he heard somebody come up to him.

"Rum?" the unmistakable voice of Jack Sparrow said.

Will looked up and nodded, holding out his hand as Jack gave him a bottle

While Will was very visibly in despair, Jack was doing his best to hide the pain that was coursing through him.

Jack sat down next to Will, "She'll be alright mate," Jack was trying to convince himself as much as Will, "She's a strong one."

Will just shook his head, attempting to prevent the tears that were inching their way out of the corner of his eyes.

Will had never cried before.

"I don't know what to do if she dies," Will started, "I can't die, but I can't live without her."

Jack became solemn for what was almost the first time in his life.

* * *

"_Elizabeth!" her mother called, "come down for your studies!"_

_7 year old Elizabeth Swann bounded down the stairs and sat down in one of her favorite armchairs next to her mother, Amy. _

"_What are we doing today mother?"_

"_Today we're practicing your writing._

* * *

"_My name is Elizabeth Swann."_

"_Will Turner."_

"_I'm watching over you, Will."_

_She noticed a glint on Will's chest, and took it._

"_You're a pirate!"_

* * *

"_Come on Will! We have to get out so they don't stop us!"_

_13 year old Elizabeth Swann led 15 year old William Turner to the docks of Port Royal, half dragging him along with her._

"_Let's go for a swim!" Elizabeth suggested._

"_But Miss Swann, You'll get your pretty clothes all wet," Will protested._

_Elizabeth scrunched her nose in disgust, "I don't care, and please just call me Elizabeth!"_

_Elizabeth dragged Will into the water and the two started to laugh._

* * *

"_I had a dream about you!"_

"_About me?"_

"_About the day we met, do you remember?"_

"_How could I forget Miss Swann?"_

"_How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"_

"_At least once more Miss Swann, as always."_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth lay on the ground, out cold.

_She woke suddenly when she felt a hand go over her mouth._

_Elizabeth looked up into the beautiful face of William Turner as he put a finger to his mouth._

* * *

"_Sorry, Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough."_

"_No, I mean yes but, don't stop."_

* * *

"_Elizabeth! I should have told you from the moment I met you, I love you!"_

_

* * *

_

He took her face in his hand, and kissed her.

_She savored the feeling knowing she'd remember this moment for the rest of her life._

_

* * *

_

She sat, drenched in rain.

_She was facing the sea, the flowers in her hand wilting from the downpour._

_Tears in her eyes, she stood up, and ran over to the fortress._

_She ran up to her fiance, "Will, why is this happening?"_

"_I don't know-"_

"_-you look beautiful."_

"_I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."_

* * *

"_Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?"_

"_It doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal an in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."_

"_No. We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."_

"_Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?"_

"_That you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else."_

"_I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find him?"_

"_Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here. To marry you."_

"_Properly."_

"_If you'll still have me."_

"_If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already."_

"_I'll wait for you."_

"_Keep a weather eye on the horizon."_

* * *

"_Captain Sparrow."_

"_Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard."_

"_I'm here to find the man I love."_

"_I'm deeply flattered son but my first and only love is the sea."_

"_Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."_

"_Elizabeth! Hide the rum. You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress in my cabin."_

"_Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?"_

"_Darling I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this but, through an unfortunate and an entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew."_

"_Davy Jones?"_

"_Oh please, the captain of the Flying Dutchman?"_

"_You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"_

"_You hired me, I can't help it if your standards are lax."_

"_You smell funny-"_

"_Jack! All I want is to find Will."_

"_Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Because I would think that you'd want to find a way to save Will most."_

"_And you have a way of doing that?"_

"_Well, there is a chest."_

"_Oh dear."_

"_A chest of unknown sires and origin."_

"_What contains the still beatin' heart of Davy Jones."_

"_And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including, saving brave William from his grim fate."_

"_You don't actually believe him do you?"_

"_How do we find it?"_

"_With this. My compass is unique."_

"_My compass is unique."_

"_Unique here having the meaning of broken."_

"_True enough this compass doesn't point North."_

"_Where does it point?"_

"_It points to the thing you want most in this world."_

"_Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?"_

"_Every word love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones. Is it not?"_

"_To save Will."_

"_By finding the chest of Davy Jones."_

* * *

"_You actually were telling the truth."_

"_I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised."_

"_With good reason."_

"_Will," she ran to him, "You're alright, thank god! I came to find you!"_

_They hugged and kissed._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth turned around, and walked over to Jack.

"_Thank you Jack."_

"_We're not free yet love."_

"_You came back. I always knew you were a good man."_

_She brought her face to his, and kissed him, simultaneously clapping handcuffs onto him._

"_It's after you not the ship, it's not us. I mean this is the only way don't you see? I'm not sorry."_

"_Pirate."_

_The single word stung more than almost anything._

* * *

"_The navigational charts. The route to the furthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"_

"_It would strain credulity at that."_

_Sao Feng nodded at a couple of his men and they pulled Will out of the water._

_Elizabeth attempted to act like she'd never seen him before._

"_This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"_

_Elizabeth slowly shook her head, trying to clear her face of emotion._

_Sao Feng pulled out something sharp, "Then I guess he has no further need for it."_

_He swung the thing at Will's neck, and Elizabeth was unable to suppress a yelp; bringing her hands to her mouth._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth looked up, and noticed a gun being pointed at her head from a man she remotely recognized.

_He fired._

_She felt herself shoved aside, and looked at the perpetrator to see that it was Will who had saved her life yet again._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth stood at the deck of the ship, and felt Will walk up to her.

"_How long do we continue not talking?"_

"_Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine."_

"_When we rescue Jack?"_

_Elizabeth nodded and, sensing that neither of them had anything left to say, walked away._

* * *

"_Jack? This is real. We're here."_

_Jack looked at her weirdly, and walked away. She followed him._

"_The locker you say?"_

"_Aye."_

"_We've come to rescue you."_

"_Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I posses a ship, and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm sure as I'm in the mood."_

"_I see my ship right there."_

"_Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."_

"_Jack! Cutler Becket has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the Flying Dutchman."_

"_He's taking over the seas."_

"_The song has already been sung. The brethren court is called."_

"_Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens, everything's gone to pot!"_

"_Aye Jack the world needs you back something fierce."_

"_And you need a crew."_

"_Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," he pointed at Elizabeth._

_Elizabeth looked up guiltily, and felt eyes on her._

_Will stared at her. She started to explain, but stopped when she realized it wouldn't make a difference, and just glared at Jack instead._

"_Oh, she's not told you. Then you'll have loads to talk about while you're here."_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth sat on the stairs. She noticed Will out of the corner of her eye as he walked toward her.

"_You left Jack to the Kraken?"_

"_He's rescued now it's done with."_

_He looked away._

"_Will I had no choice."_

"_You chose not to tell me."_

"_I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."_

"_But I did bear it didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought . . . ." _

"_You thought I loved him."_

_Elizabeth turned to leave, but was stopped by Will, who pushed her into the wood._

"_If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"_

_She whispered, "You can't."_

_Elizabeth turned, and ran up the stairs._

* * *

"_It's my father we've made it back! Father!! Father here! Look here!"_

"_Elizabeth, we're not back."_

_Elizabeth frowned, despair coursing through her._

"_Father!"_

"_Elizabeth. Are you dead?"_

_Elizabeth shook her head._

"_I think I am."_

"_No. No you can't be!"_

"_There was this chest you see, this heart, at the time it seemed so important."_

_The words passed through her ears as soon as they were said, "Come aboard."_

"_And the heart, I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place, and you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."_

"_Someone cast a line! Come back with us!"_

_She ran and grabbed the line, throwing it overboard to her father._

"_Take the line!"_

"_I'm so proud of you Elizabeth."_

"_Father the line, take the line!!"_

_She ran to the bow of the ship._

"_Father!! Please come with us! I won't leave you!"_

_Elizabeth broke into tears._

"_I'll give you love to your mother, shall I?"_

"_Please I won't leave you!"_

_She screamed as Will pulled her into his comforting arms._

"_Elizabeth."_

_She put her face into his chest as he swung her around, sobbing._

* * *

"_Release her. She's not part of the bargain."_

"_And what bargain be that?"_

"_You heard Captain Turner, release her."_

_Her shackles were removed._

"_Captain Turner?"_

"_Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."_

"_I need the pearl to free my father. It's the only reason I came on this voyage."_

"_Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"_

"_It wasn't your burden to bear."_

_Elizabeth frowned, barely preventing the tears that were threatening to fall._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth fought alongside Will.

"_Elizabeth! Elizabeth. Will you marry me?"_

"_I don't think now's the best time!!"_

"_Now may be the only time. I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"_

"_Barbossa! Marry us!"_

_Will smiled._

"_I'm a little busy at the moment!"_

"_Barbossa, now!"_

"_Fine then! Dearly beloved we are gathered here today. Today that goes into the mast ya klutzy cur!"_

"_Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"_

"_I do!"_

"_Great!"_

"_Will Turner do you take me to be your wife? In sickness and in health, with health being the less likely."_

"_I do."_

_They smiled and continued fighting._

"_Then I now pronounce you . . . you may kiss . . . the . . ."_

_Will pulled Elizabeth into his arms and leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted, and had to fight._

"_You may kiss . . . Just kiss!"_

_She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, kissing him fiercely on his lips._

_They were married._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth woke up from where she was strewn across the steps. She turned her head to stare at Will, as he stared back.

"_Ah, love, a dreadful bond, yet so easily severed."_

_Elizabeth gulped._

"_Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"_

"_Do you?"_

_Elizabeth smiled at Will._

"_Heavy tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."_

"_You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow!"_

"_Cruel is a matter of perspective."_

"_Is it?"_

_Elizabeth gasped in horror as Davy thrust the sword into Will's heart._

_She crawled over to him, and put a hand to his face, caressing him._

"_Will."_

_He was barely conscious._

"_Look at me, stay with me!"_

"_Will! Will, look at me! Look at me!!"_

_She barely noticed Jack come over and help Will stab the heart, her eyes staring at Will's face for what could possibly be the last time._

_He was losing consciousness._

"_No."_

_He closed his eyes and stopped breathing._

"_No, No! NO!!"_

"_Don't leave me!" She screamed as Jack dragged her away, "I won't leave you!"_

_She sobbed in Jack's chest as the Dutchman went to the bottom of the ocean, bringing Will with it._

* * *

"_I'm gonna need the other one."_

_She walked up to him and put her boot covered leg on the rock, smiling as he pulled it off and caressed her leg, kissing her knee._

"_It's nearly sunset."_

_Elizabeth came out of trance and frowned._

_She followed Will to the edge of the beach._

_He picked up the chest and held it out to her, "It's always belonged to you, will you keep it safe?"_

_Elizabeth nodded, "yes. Yes."_

_They put their heads against each other, in savored in the feel of each other's skin. _

_Will turned and walked away._

_Elizabeth brought her head down in pain, completely dissatisfied, shaking her head._

"_Will!" she ran up to him and leapt into his arms. Kissing him deeply. _

"_Keep a weather eye on the horizon."_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth held back a scream. Holding onto the tree, and thankful that she'd been keeping a blanket with her.

_She slid to the ground and laid the blanket at her feet._

_Two hours later, she used the energy she had left to reach for the infant on the blanket._

_It was a boy._

"_Hello William Turner."_

* * *

Elizabeth woke up.

* * *

Phew! TTFN


	25. Alive

So I'm a little upset that I only got one review for my last chapter, which I thought was my best one so far. That was pretty discouraging. Please review!!

So here you go, you finally get to figure out what happened.

**Disclaimer: "Waaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Michael Norrington watched on sadly as Elizabeth let out her last rasping breaths and died.

Davy sighed and turned to a guard, "Go get the boy."

The guard turned and left.

Davy opened and entered the brig that Elizabeth's enlarged body lay in.

He bent over and started to pick her up.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth woke up.

She sat up quickly, nearly banging heads with her captor, and coughed.

"Elizabeth!" Michael shouted.

"Yes?" Elizabeth turned to him but continued talking, "What happened?"

"You died," Davy butted in.

"What?!" Elizabeth shouted, "How is that possible?"

"The water from the fountain of youth saved you."

Elizabeth turned her attention to her stomach. Moving her hands to said spot, she spoke again, "Is the baby alright?"

Davy shrugged, "No idea."

Elizabeth's eyes widened considerably and she rubbed her belly; as if hoping that the comfort would keep the baby alive and kicking.

She sighed in relief when she felt a couple of kicks; one of them so hard it was almost painful. Elizabeth flinched and then smiled.

This was all interrupted when William was pushed in by the guard that had gone to get him.

"William!" Elizabeth called to her son.

"Mother!" William ran to the bars that held his mother. (Davy had left and relocked them)

"You're alright mother!"

"Yes, she is," Davy interrupted the moment and gave William one of the vials with the water, "drink this."

William looked to his mother as if for permission, and she nodded. The boy put the vial to his lips, and gulped down the liquid inside.

After making sure the boy was fine, Davy took out the third vial and poured it down his own throat.

"Alright," Davy continued, "Take the boy back up, and bring her a piece of bread and some water. I don't want her dying on me now."

The guards obeyed, and Davy went up deck.

* * *

Will hadn't moved from his place on the wall in his cabin. Jack had sat down next to him.

They both sat silently; thinking their own thoughts. Will had his head in his hands when he heard his father.

"William!" his First Mate called to him, "Come up, Jones wants to speak to you."

Will sighed, stood up, and slowly composed himself.

He quickly made his way out if the cabin; eager to find out the fate of Elizabeth.

Jack followed a little more slowly, but stayed at the door to avoid being seen.

Once out of the cabin, Will took a deep breath, and he walked over to where Davy was standing.

"How is she?" Will blurted out when Davy said nothing.

"She survived," Davy responded.

"Did the fountain work?" Will was curious.

"I believe so."

"Now what happens?" Will was desperate to get Elizabeth back."

"Now," Davy answered, "You help me find Sparrow."

Will frowned, "You do know that I have no idea where he is."

Davy replied quickly, "You better hope you're able to find him, or it'll be your wife to pay the price."

Will's eyes widened, and he nodded.

"You lead the way, and I'll follow behind," Davy instructed.

* * *

The End.

JK, there are still a few more chapters. Guys please review. I've set the impossible goal of getting 100 reviews before I finish this story, but I'm starting to doubt that will happen.

Please help my dream come true! LOL.


	26. The Plan

So, sorry about the long wait and the practically non-existant length of this chapter. This is really just a setup chapter that I had to have, and there was nothing more to add to it. Thank you for your patience.

**Disclaimer: Ha Ha, very funny.**

* * *

Following his conversation with Davy Jones, Will went back into his cabin and went up to Jack, who had a questioning look on his face.

"Is she alright mate?" he asked.

Will nodded, "She's fine."

Jack nodded with a practiced straight face.

"Jack," Will continued, "He wants me to find you now."

"Well that won't work well," Jack looked a little nervous.

Will looked at him, "I won't turn you in if you help me find a way to get Elizabeth and William out of there."

"And me crew," Jack added.

"And your crew," Will agreed, "Will you help me?"

"Course mate," Jack grinned, "That's what I'm here for."

Will nodded, "Then we need to start thinking."

* * *

Elizabeth felt another couple of kicks, and flinched.

"Wow," Michael said, "This kid's gonna be a fighter."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"How far along are you?" Ana Maria asked.

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth thought, "I believe it's been about eight and a half months or so."

Ana nodded.

* * *

"I've got it!!" Jack shouted.

Will jumped up, startled, "Got what?"

Jack grinned at him, "I know how to free Elizabeth."

Will grinned then, "How? Tell me!!"

"It's not completely foolproof," Jack informed Will, "but it should work if we do it right."

Will nodded, "That'll have to work. Tell me what it is."

Jack nodded, and went up to Will, whispering in his ear for effect.

A couple of minutes later, Jack backed away.

"That should work."

Jack grinned, "Let's get to work then."

Will nodded and left to go speak to his crew.

* * *

There you go. I'll love you even more than i do now if you review and help me on my goal to 100!!

I only need fifteen more!!


	27. Bad Timing

OK. Shoot me now. I can't believe I haven't updated in so long!! I do have excuses, which include my grandpa getting cancer, but It's been almost 6th months. I'm not gonna promise to update faster, because let's face it, I promised that last time. I'll try, and I will promise to finish this story one way or another.

So, after cruel months of waiting, here it is.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on the bench in her cell when a couple of the guards came and emptied out all of the other cells, and forced all the other prisoners up to the main deck. She sighed and rubbed her protruding belly, noticing that it was much larger that it had been when she'd been carrying William. As she sat there, she looked around the cell, checking to see if she'd missed anything. She had.

* * *

Will nervously walked across the deck and smiled when he saw Jack's crew along with Norrington's brother on deck. That would make everything a lot easier. Putting on his best clueless face, he walked over to Jones.

"Jones," he caught his attention.

The former fish captain turned to face Will, "What?"

Will shrugged, taking his time as he spoke, "I just hoped to discuss the details of finding Jack for you."

As Will and Jones spoke, Jack was sneaking onto the ship. He walked over to Gibbs, and whispered something into his ear. After his first mate nodded, Jack continued sneakily around until he was hidden behind the mast that William was tied to. He bent down to the boy's ear, and whispered something into it. William nodded, and Jack carefully cut the rope tying the boy to the mast.

Jack suddenly shouted, "Now!" and as both he and Will drew their swords, William, Michael, and the rest of the crew ran to the edge of the ship and jumped, quickly swimming to the _Flying Dutchman_.

The moment the crew touched the water, Davy noticed Jack and turned to face him.

"Sparrow!" he shouted.

Jack grinned, "Hello, mate."

Davy let out a grunt and drew his sword, heading towards Jack. At the same time, the rest of Davy's crew drew their swords as well. Most of them went towards Will, who'd drawn his sword as well, and a few of them went below deck.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she thought of Will and reached for the bench she'd previously been sitting on. Grunting from the exertion, she heaved it up to rest on the bars of her cell before pushing down hard. She let out a sigh of relief when the bars lifted, and she threw them towards the side.

Smiling, Elizabeth left the cell that'd been her home for a long time, and grabbed her sword from where it'd been hung on the wall.

As soon as she grasped it, she felt a pain coming from her abdomen, and widened her eyes when a clear fluid ran down her legs.

It was this point when she heard Jack yell, "Now!" from above deck. Seconds later, five men came down the stairs.

Elizabeth let out a yell when she felt another pain in her abdomen. They were getting worse. And closer together.

Elizabeth widened her eyes even more when she realized what was happening.

Grunting again, she put her left hand to her abdomen, grasped her sword with her right hand even tighter, and began to defend herself against the grinning men who had begun to attack her.

"Bad timing, huh," one of them pointed out.

Elizabeth glared at the perpetrator before letting out another cry of pain and collapsing to the ground, choosing to defend herself from there when she was unable to lift herself back up.

She was able to protect herself for a little while, but she was tiring quickly, and her contractions were getting closer and closer together.

She felt another one, and had to drop her sword and hold her belly with both hands to decrease the pain.

Elizabeth decided that she could hold it off no longer and started to push. She saw the head come out, and started to push again when one of the men came at her with swords raised.

* * *

When Will heard the first yell of pain, he ducked under the sword headed for him and rushed down the stairs below deck, bringing a few enemy crew members with him. It took him a second to realize the situation Elizabeth was in. First of all, she was pregnant and giving birth now. Second, and a little more urgently, a sword was swinging in the direction of her head.

Will rushed towards her, and blocked the swing before sticking his own sword in the gut of the man who'd tried to kill his beloved.

"Will!" Elizabeth squeaked.

"Elizabeth," he said softly before turning to fight the attacking men.

"If you can," he spoke as he fought, "Get back in the brig so you're more protected."

Elizabeth nodded even though he couldn't see her, and despite her condition, used one hand to hold the baby that was half out, and used the other to drag herself into the brig without turning. As soon as she was against the back wall, she continued pushing until a small boy had come out. Breathing deeply, she lifted the baby to her chest.

She was about to get back up to help Will with the battle he was fighting when she felt another pain, and let out another cry as she collapsed back to the ground with the boy in her hands.

Will turned when he heard the cry. When he saw the little boy in Elizabeth's arms, he widened his eyes. There was another one on the way.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it!!

Reviews make me very happy, and they may hold some incentive to posting again sooner.


	28. The Final Push

Ok um, Don't shoot! I'm so awful. I don't know what to do to keep myself writing. So, this is actually my final actual chapter. I still have a prologue/epilogue for sequel left, but this is pretty much it. I want to say how happy I've been with all the support, and the fact that you guys have stuck with me through all this time.

So, to keep you from waiting any longer, here you go.

* * *

Up on the main deck, Jack was still battling Davy. The infamous captain let out a grin when the ship was flooded with his crew, and that of the _Flying Dutchman_. The two crews took over the ship, entering the battle. Many of them stayed on the main deck, while others went below.

Will let out a sigh of relief when said crew members reached below deck. When he was sure that there were enough of them, he went to Elizabeth, who was pushing out a second child. When he reached her, he picked up his second son from the floor, and took Elizabeth's hand when she let out another cry.

Relief finally swept over both Will and Elizabeth's features when the child was out. It was a girl.

This feeling did not last long however; when they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Jones," Will growled.

Will stood up, and stepped outside of the brig, leaving Elizabeth with the newborns in her arms. Davy came into sight and approached Will.

"Where's Jack?" asked Will.

"I knocked him out," Davy replied as he swung his sword at Will, who was barely able to lift his sword in time to block it.

The two men began parrying, blocking every blow. Yet Davy was gaining an edge over Will, slowly pushing him back towards the brig.

They were soon inside the brig, and one of Davy's blows brought Will's sword up to the side, holding it their so he was unable to protect himself from anything other than Davy's sword.

Davy brought his other hand inside his jacket and pulled out a dagger. He was just lifting it to strike a disabling blow when a sword appeared in the middle of his chest, sticking out from his heart.

Will turned around to see Elizabeth's arm in the air, her hand still shaped as if it were grasping the sword that was now in Davy Jones.

Davy Jones fell, dead.

Will dropped his sword and ran to his wife's side.

"Elizabeth!" he caressed her lovingly.

She looked up at him in exhaustion, "Will."

* * *

The battle was over. Davy Jones' remaining crew members were given the choice to walk the plank or be taken to Tortuga.

Jack gave a few of his crew members to assist Elizabeth, Michael, and William in sailing _The Calypso_. Jack himself took off in search of rum. After all, he'd gotten his immortality. Will and _The Flying Dutchman_ took off as well, but only after promising to meet Elizabeth and William in two days time on their island.

Before Will and Elizabeth parted ways, they spent some time talking to each other.

"Have you thought of any names?" Will asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes."

"Well let's hear them then."

Elizabeth nodded, "Well, I was thinking James for our son, and for our daughter, Charlotte, after my mother."

Will smiled, "Perfect."

Elizabeth smiled again and moved closer to Will. He did the same.

The finally met in a tight embrace and locked their lips.

When they finally broke apart they were breathless.

Both of them talked in unison, "I love you."

* * *

So, yeah, I know, the end's a bit fluffy but oh well. So I suppose saying reviews are an incentive to work faster is a lie, but they still make me happy! :)


	29. Epilogue

So umm, after about forever, I've finally written and uploaded my last chapter of this story. It also serves as the prologue to a sequel I plan on writing eventually. I really hope you like it!!

* * *

"You ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life . . . for . . . me." William sang the whole way to the edge of the cliff, Elizabeth following behind.

James and Charlotte were back in their island cabin with Michael. She put an arm around his shoulder as they stood waiting for the sun to set. There was a flash of green and a ship appeared on the horizon. Mother and son smiled. It was the _Flying Dutchman_. Father and husband was coming home for good.

As soon as Will reached land William ran to him. Elizabeth followed behind more slowly, a tremendous smile upon her face.

"Father," William cried as he launched himself into Will's arms.

"William," Will smiled, "I swear you've grown since I saw you two days ago."

William smiled and stepped aside as Elizabeth approached her husband. Will grabbed her, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Elizabeth I've missed you so," Will whispered softly.

"It is good to have you home Will," she caressed his face.

"It is good to be with you again. Shall we see the little ones?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling, "Yes."

She and William led Will back to their cabin.

She opened the door and called out, "Michael? We're back."

There was no answer. They went into the room where they had set up cribs for James and Charlotte. Nobody was there.

"Michael?" Elizabeth called; worry creeping into her voice, "Where are you? Where are James and Charlotte?"

They searched the house, but there were no people to be found.

Elizabeth was standing next to Charlotte's crib when Will called for her.

"What is it?" she walked over to where he stood in the doorway.

There was a knife sticking out of the door, a note pinned beneath it. Will took out the knife and read the note before handing it to Elizabeth. She read it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Turner,_

_My name is Edward Beckett. I have recently come upon the information that you killed my father, Cutler Beckett. At first I was going to kill both of you as payment for my father's life, but I have decided upon a new course. Michael Norrington informed me of the newest members of your family and I have realized that the loss of your loved ones will be a much better punishment than death. I will raise your children to support and love me, and perhaps one day become your enemies._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Beckett_

Elizabeth sank to her knees. Will put his arm around her and William watched solemnly from across the room.

"I'll kill him," she growled, "I swear I will."

Will pulled his wife up to face him, "we'll find them, I promise. We'll get them back.

* * *

Well, this is it everybody. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through all the long delays and reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. I hope to have you all back once I start on the sequel, which will be called Influence.


End file.
